


Loli a 'ao'ao

by mustachey5



Series: Nalu Pumehana [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachey5/pseuds/mustachey5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Change of direction) Steve returns to Hawaii to find their 'ohana in pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loli a 'ao'ao

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks in itallic, please let me know what you think!

I remember tears streamin' down your face

When I said I'd never let you go,

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said

'don't leave me here alone'

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

.

.

Stepping off the plane from Japan, his head spinning from the discovery of his mother. He had left her, he had deserted them all when they most needed him, but he had left _her_.He had turned his back and now she was in critical condition in hospital. Malia was in surgery fighting for her life. As he hung up his phone from the brief, panicked call from Danny he couldn't help the rising guilt and slight sting of tears in his eyes. He had failed her, just like he had during her investigation with IA and this time, there was nothing in his power he could do to save her. He had promised her, promised to protect her, to protect those she cared for. And he had broken that promise yet again.

.

"We'll save him Kono, we'll get the money..." Steve tried, gently reaching his arm over to her but she flinched away from him, shifting in her seat to look out the window, putting her back to him.

"Kono, we will save him, okay, we have a plan and he'll be free before you know it. I promise.."

"Don't make me promises you can't keep." She spat, her voice betraying the emotion she was so desperately trying to mask.

"Kono..."

"He has a bomb strapped to his neck Steven, a bomb. And the man with the trigger is a complete psycho, so how I ask you, how is it going to be okay?" She finally turned to face him, looking him in the eye. The fierceness of her voice betrayed by the pleading look for comfort and reassurance in her eyes. She was scared, but she needed it to be okay, she needed him to make it okay.

"I can't lose him, Steve... I can't..."

"You won't lose him Kono, I promise you, we will sort this out, you won't lose him. I promised to protect you didn't I? And protecting you means protecting ohana. We will save him. Trust me." The only recognition he received of her hearing his words was the slight nod of her head as she turned back to watch the world rush past outside of her window, but the grateful and peaceful look on her face later that night, when they were safely in bed, told him that she had heard every single word.

* * *

 

Don't you dare look out your window

Darlin' everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

.

.

Malia was gone. The bullet she had taken to her chest had ruptured her aorta. They had tried to repair the damage in surgery but it was too late. She died on the table. Alone. Danny sat with a distraught Chin, utterly clueless as to how to deal with situation, unable to face the loss of a member of their ohana. How had they let it happen? Kono was unconscious, there was sea water on her lungs,and she had started showing symptoms of asphyxia. The future was not fantastic. She had nearly gone into cardiac arrest due to oxygen deprivation. Yet a part of Steve was secretly relieved that she wasn't awake. Her and Malia had grown closer, like sisters. Chin was her cousin, the one who always helped her, who was always there, the ever wise and scarily calm. The 5-0 ohana was falling to pieces and Steve couldn't bare to think about how Kono was going to take the news of Malia's passing, so to him, any second longer that he could spare her that pain was a second worth it.

It wasn't till he finally reached the hospital that he learnt the severity of Kono's condition and the entirety of the events that lead to the situation they found themselves in. The lack of oxygen to the brain was more severe than originally believed and there was a high risk of severe pneumonia. The false hope that she may simply wake up and be released in the morning was firmly banished by the less than promising prognosis. This wasn't Kono. She was a fighter, she wouldn't die. Not like this... would she? The panic that had briefly been dispelled form the news that Kono had been pulled form the water, hit him full force and he struggled to fight the fresh wave of emotion as he came to the startling realisation. She may not wake up. And if she does, she may never be the same again. His Kono may be gone and all he could do is watch, as he had done for the past months. Watch as the world continued turning, watch as his chances slipped away. All he could do was watch and wait.

* * *

 

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

.

.

Adam Noshimuri. He had saved her. He had stepped in and saved her life while Steve was in Japan completely oblivious to the fact that she was slipping through his fingers. Adam was the reason Kono was now lying in the bed in front of him and not dead. Despite the pain of the events of the past 24 hours, finding his mother, Malia's death, Kono's near drowning, he couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed over him. The regrets that had constantly plagued him after their break up now taunting him again. His greatest fear had come true. She had found someone else. The tiny flicker of hope that they may one day reconcile was cruelly stamped out. She had moved on. She had replaced him. He should let go, he knew he should. Why hold on to hope for something that will never happen? But he couldn't. She had always been his weakness and no matter how much distance he put between them, no matter how much he fought to change that fact, she would always be that one chink in his armor. He simply couldn't let her go.

He sighed heavily as he sat down in the chair by her bed, watching her peaceful figure. She had lost weight. He mentally kicked himself for the pain he had put her through in the past months. Gently he reached to take her soft hand in his. He caressed her delicate knuckles with his thumb, smiling at the contrast between their skin colour. Adam wasn't here, he was alone to watch her. To finally be the guardian angel he had sworn to be as he waited patiently for her eyes to open, pulling her back to the world of the living, and conscious. But most of all he could pretend. He could pretend that she didn't hate him, that he hasn't screwed up the one good relationship he had left. That she wasn't in love with another man. But he was lying to himself, a habit he seemed to have developed rather recently. So he sat, and waited , and hoped. That she would open to her eyes, because as much as it pained him to think of a life without her by his side, it pained him even more to consider the possibility of a life where she no longer existed at all.


End file.
